Shattered
by SolarEspeon
Summary: A young Pokemorph, Kiara, was always shunned by other people. Those who didn't understand, those who were afraid. When she finally goes on a journey through Sinnoh, will she find solace in her Pokemon? Or will she remain shattered?
1. Prologue: Shattered

_Prologue ~ Shattered_

_A little girl with deep purple hair peeking out from under a hood was huddled in a dark corner, blue bruises littering her face. Crystalline tears trickled down her flushed cheeks from her large amethyst eyes. Her oversized charcoal hoodie hung off her petite form, making her seem even smaller, hunched in a tight ball as she protected her head from blow after blow._

"_No..." she quavered, blood oozing from her torn legs, visible through the holes in her leggings._

"_Stop it!" she yelled weakly, terrified eyes widening in pain, slim arms held up in vain. The masked men paid her screams no heed._

"_Freaks like you need to be taught a lesson" said one, a bulky man whose voice rasped unpleasantly. "It's because of you our town is avoided, brat!" he continued, grasping the girl by the back of her hoodie so she dangled there, like a lost puppy, wriggling desperately._

"_No, let me go please! Please!" she screamed hoarsely, scrunching her eyes shut, pathetically lashing out with a tiny fist._

"_Shut up!" Another man bellowed in her face, his calloused fist connecting with an audible thump against her cheek, almost wrenching her out of the bulkier man's grip. _

"_No, stop it, you're hurting me! Stop!" she yelped again, clutching her_ _stinging__ cheek, tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision so the men were blurry in the shadowed room. _

"_Help! Please, someone help!" she repeated, hoping against hope that someone was near. That someone would hear her pleas. That someone would care. But no-one did. Her screams fell on deaf ears. _

"_No... Stop..." she sobbed, her malnourished frame shaking with the force of her crying, lying in a pool of her own blood. She shrank away from the men, who didn't seem to be leaving her. "Leave me alone, please!" she shrieked, her shouts quavering and sputtering out. Terror frozen on her face, she tried to dart through their legs but one of them caught her and yanked her back._

"_We're not done with you yet, bitch." He grinned, his teeth rotting and putrid breath washing over the girl, who cowered against the wall. When the thickset man shoved her aside, her dark hood slipped from her head. It revealed two pointed ears, a light purple, and several shades lighter than her ruffled hair. She screeched and twisted away, finally slipping away from the gang, biting the reaching hands and lashing out like a cornered animal when any came near. When the men looked out past the room, the last thing they saw was a lilac, forked tail twitching around the corner and a trail of crimson footprints._

**Author's Note : The chapters will get longer after this, promise :)  
><strong>


	2. Gloomy Skies

_Chapter 1 ~ Gloomy skies_

The delicate pattering of incessant rain awoke the slender girl, whose violent thrashing calmed as she opened her bleary eyes. Wiping at her sleep filled eyes she yawned, her teeth pointed, like a cats.

"That same flashback" she murmured, half to herself, half to the small Pokémon lying on her downy pillow. The Ralts squeaked quietly as a response, rolling over. Smiling softly at the psychic type she padded out of the room, her bare feet silently hitting the carpeted stairs. Her short windswept hair was ruffled from her tossing and turning, black bags fringing her half closed eyes. Sorrow tinged her expression, a few tears clinging to her lashes as she lethargically made her way downstairs.

"I hate rainy days." She proclaimed to her adoptive parents when she entered the room, ready to drop unconscious. "I get my power from the sun, so it doesn't help when the freaking clouds cover it." She rolled her amethyst eyes, forked tail twitching agitatedly as she ate breakfast.

"We know Kiara" her adoptive mum replied disinterestedly. Kiara shrugged one slender shoulder, ignoring her mum's dry remarks; she was always like that in the morning. She laid her head on the polished table top, jumping as her father entered.

"Morning sweetheart." Her greeted her, and she smiled in response, her drooping eyelids fluttering in an attempt to keep them open. Kiara opened her mouth, remembering an issue that had been bugging her for a while.

_Why is it that ten year olds can go on a journey, but I can't. I'm fourteen and since I've moved here, I've never been outside the town. It's like I'm trapped, living a life of security, but my heart longing for one of adventure._

"Dad... When can I go on a journey? You know I've been wanting to." her purple orbs were large and pleading as she looked up at her father, watching fearfully as his pale face turned from white to cerise, vein throbbing in his forehead, jaw clenched.

"And we've discussed this" he said shortly, through pursed lips.

"But"

"No buts" he cut across her sharply, his voice rising slightly, red spots on his cheeks spreading over his heated face.

"Dad! If ten year olds are mature enough to travel, surely I am! What are you afraid of?" she asked desperately "I'd be fine and I would always have Jade" she gestured upstairs, where her Ralts was asleep.

"It isn't that, it is just with your..." he trailed off uncertainly

"My what, father?" she replied icily, liquid eyes hardening and narrowing dangerously

"Your... your condition" he spat out. "But enough of that! You are the child and you will listen to me. You are not going on a journey and that is final!" he roared in her face, spit flecking his plump lips. Kiara backed away, confusion and hurt lancing through her expression, tears filling her eyes, but she scrunched them up, refusing to let any fall.

* * *

><p><em>There was a bald man, up in her face, yelling, calling her names, followed by a brutal slap. They were talking, discussing her fate. She laid, cheeks stinging as they turned back to her, advancing slowly...<em>

* * *

><p>"Go to your room!" he shouted furiously, cheeks bulging. Whimpering, she turned and fled gladly to the sanctuary of her room, slamming the door behind her and flopping heavily onto her bed. Tears welled again, but this time she let them fall, sniffling quietly, the salty drops splashing in her lap. Her lip quivered as she gazed outside, tears melding with the falling rain. Still it pattered, pelting her window and roof, every thump like footsteps coming to drag her back to a beating.<p>

_I can't stay trapped. A safe life is not necessarily a happy one and I need to get out. I have to see the world. I'll leave today, because it will just eat away at me until it drives me mad. I'm sick of everyone treating me like dirt because I'm different. If I go out, maybe I'll meet people who are less judgemental._

She came back to reality when a small hand tapped her arm. She looked down to see Jade holding her capsule and took the red and white ball off of the diminutive Pokémon.

"Jadey, are you sure?" using her nickname for the Ralts she used when she was young, never able to break the habit. When the Ralts nodded, Kiara grinned, sharp teeth peeking out over her bottom lip. She felt happier than she had in years, stroking the green helm absentmindedly. "I'll pack now then" she said, standing up. First she clipped the capsule onto her necklace, a faded, frayed ribbon. She then grabbed her hip pouch, clipping the black bag around her thin waist and placing a few berries in it, along with some food for herself which she had in her closet, in case she got hungry at night. Finally she drew out a slightly worn charcoal grey hoodie and buried her face in it, smelling the familiar scent and sighing. Such memories she had with that article of clothing, often bad, but also good. It was her favourite and she hugged it close, before pulling it on, the jacket still dwarfing her slender form.

"Raa!" Jade cried, jumping into Kiara's waiting arms. She smiled as the Espeon morph cradled her squirming form, running a bony finger over the pinkish horns, causing her to shudder. Kiara put the Ralts in her hood so she could carry her easily, the Pokémon clinging to her mauve hair squeaking in surprise, crimson eyes wide and curious. Kiara watched the Ralts, a small smile playing on her lips; it was impossible not to smile at the cute antics.

"Are you ready, Jadey?" Kiara whispered, apprehensively eyeing the window.

_Now that I'm actually here, it's hard to leave. This place is the only peaceful place I've known, where I've been accepted. I don't know what's out there, but I guess there is only one way to find out. At least I'm not alone in leaping blindly off the edge of this cliff. I'll always have Jade._

Kiara opened the cool window, her warm breath misting up the glass as she pulled her hoodie tighter around her. Slipping lithely out she took a deep breath, looking at the slippery tiles in front of her. Closing her eyes tightly and holding her breath she placed her right foot forward and slid down the roof, hitting the muddy ground with a squelch, mud splattering everywhere. The breeze played with her short hair and the rain drove into her face, stinging.

_I'm finally out. Now begins my journey through Sinnoh. Now is my turn to travel, meet Pokémon and experience the wonders of the world. It is my first step on the road of a trainer. I know it will be tough, but I'm sure I'll meet amazing people and Pokémon. _

"Now is our time, Jade" Kiara said, standing on the road leading out of Twinleaf town, her Ralts nodding on her shoulder. Purple eyes met red, and with that silent agreement she ran, leaving her home behind her. She ran under the gloomy skies.


	3. Verity Lakefront

_Chapter 2 ~ Verity Lakefront_

Soon after exiting the quaint town, Kiara slowed, looking about her at the looming trees fringing the path. Jade wriggled happily in her dark hood, peeking between strands of purple hair at the drizzle that soaked the diminutive teenager.

"Not nice weather, is it Jade?" she said softly, ears drooping somewhat and her hair sticking to the back of her neck. None of the Starly called, so the usually bustling woodland was eerily silent, aside from the squelching from her faded black trainers. Shivering and pulling her hoodie closely around her frame, Kiara pushed back the branches covering the entrance to a short walkway, dripping limbs arching high above the trainer's head whilst she walked. "It's such a miserable day. But we need to find somewhere to sleep, so I though the lake would be a nice place." She commented, eyes dull, breath misting. Pressing forward she came out into a large clearing and smiled weakly at the beautiful sight. The crystal clear water of the lake splashed as the rain worsened and the flashes of scarlet that were the Magikarp had retreated to the bottom of the lake. Kiara pulled Jade into her arms and cradled her just as murmurs reached her from by the shore.

"...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day..." a man's steely voice rang out across the clearing, his pale fist clenched. The cold tones sent a shiver down Kiara's spine and she felt that she somehow recognized it. "Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed..."

He then turned, his face dark as he snarled forebodingly, eyes flashing with recognition as he glared at the teen. She shrank away, clutching Jade tightly and looked away.

"Out of my way, now." He snapped, pushing her aside and stalking off. Moments later the steady flap of wings alerted Kiara to his departure and she released a breath she had not known she was holding.

_Who was he? I felt like I recognized him from somewhere, but how? I've never seen him before. Well, we need to find somewhere to sleep and worrying about that Cyrus won't help._

She walked towards the tree line, finding her favourite tree, a huge oak with a small hollow at the bottom. Squeezing inside it was easy for the small teen, and she curled up, protected from the heavy rain. Warmth radiated from the minute Pokémon in her arms and soon sent her drifting off to sleep, the rustling of leaves and the steady rain soothing her.

* * *

><p><em>Cyrus was standing, facing a blank computer screen. Behind him was a large table with other seated at it, murmuring nervously. These were his commanders, each chosen for their prowess in battling and ability to get him what he wanted... by any means necessary. Charon was there also, a shrewd scientist and a adequate strategist. But they were corrupted, like the entire world was, by emotions. They were infinitely weaker and more pathetic than him. They hadn't yet learned to let go of their emotions, like he had. Cyrus narrowed his cold eyes, as emotionless as a robot, and sighed almost inaudibly. Mars and Jupiter were arguing, yet again, their petty squabbles more proof that his world would be perfect with just him, with no-one else to spoil it.<br>_

_"So, Boss, why'd you call us here?" Saturn asked cautiously, his second in command looking warily at the back of his leader. Cyrus smirked slightly as the room went quiet, Mars and Jupiter quieting to stare at him. Finally._

"_So glad you could finally ask." He said coldly, glaring at them. They grovelled and begged for his acceptance until he held his hand up. The room fell silent once more. "I called you here because on my trip to Lake Verity, I found someone." They looked confused, eyebrows knitting together. "This person was from a... little project we worked on." He paused, making sure their full attention was focused on him. He smirked once more, allowing himself a little enjoyment from their confusion. Sweeping his arms grandly he looked at all of them in the eye._

_ "I'm sure you all remember Project: Pokemorph."_

* * *

><p>Kiara awoke again feeling refreshed, her eyes gleaming in the weak sun piercing the dark clouds. The sound of footsteps by the shining lake made her flinch back, her body pressed against the rough bark as she peered out. Standing by the lake were two strangers, one boy around her age, garbed in a red cap, a blue jacket and red top. wrapped around his neck was a soft white scarf. His black trousers had large pockets and his blue trainers were flecked with mud. The other was a much older man, who was in a thick brown trench coat and a starched white shirt and inky tie. His jumper was sky blue and his trousers were also black, mud crusting around the hem. They were talking in soft voices, and a briefcase was on the floor by their feet.<p>

"Hmm, I could have sworn the lake looked different... Oh well, come on Lucas! Let us be off." The old man mused, walking off briskly.

"Of course! Wait for me Professor!" Lucas yelled after him, rushing off, leaving the case forgotten by the lake. Kiara nibbled her bottom lip, torn about what to do.

_If I take it, then they might think I've stolen it... But, if I take it, then the professor might be able to give me some poke balls! I mean, I've always wanted to be a trainer. Well, that's settled then, I'm going. Even if I don't get anything, it's the right thing to do.  
><em>

"C'mon Jade." Kiara grinned, gently rousing the Ralts. She wandered through the trees to the lake edge and picked up the briefcase, the leather case being much lighter than she anticipated, and the contents rolling around loosely. She winced, hoping that the things inside wouldn't break and ran after the two, Jade clinging to her hair, sitting in the hood.

"Excuse me!" She called after the retreating figures, "Wait up! You left your briefcase!"

She waved the case in the air, skidding in the mud to stop as they turned. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but you left your briefcase behind at the lake." She wheezed, looking up at them, suddenly wishing she wasn't tiny for her age. Lucas was staring at her ears with a bemused expression and the Professor examined her sceptically for a second, before smiling kindly.

"Thank you kindly child. I was going to entrust a couple of people with their own Pokemon and it would have been a disaster if not for you." He said, nodding to her. "Hmm! I see you have your own Pokemon! Well, I hope you treat each other kindly!" He turned and beckoned to Lucas. "If you need anything, then feel free to visit my lab in Sandgem town. And now, we'll be off!" The professor strode off, leaving Lucas behind holding the briefcase.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that. My name's Lucas, nice to meet you." He smiled slightly before gesturing towards her ears."So... how did you get them? They look very realistic."

Kiara looked down, tears swimming in her eyes. "They... aren't fake. I've been like this for as long as I can remember. I'm part Espeon." she muttered, bracing herself for abuse and shock. But instead, Lucas coughed slightly, making her lift her head up and he smiled at her, his warm grey eyes softening. "That's cool! Truly fascinating." He then started and the smile slid almost comically off his face. "Argh! Wait up Professor! See ya!" He waved frantically and shot off, leaving Kiara to raise an eyebrow and walk sedately after him, grinning at Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay. I am so sorry about the EXTREMELY late update. I've been so busy lately with school and stuff, and life's been shit lately, so I haven't really been writing. But finally, it is done! I'm probably going to start writing at least a couple of chapters before I upload one, so the updates should be coming more regularly. Right, enough of that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought.<strong>

**~ SolarEspeon  
><strong>


End file.
